


You’re My Future

by annesblythe



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annesblythe/pseuds/annesblythe
Summary: Gilbert has not yet proposed to Winifred, nor has Anne done anything about her newfound feelings. But when the class meets one more time Anne speaks words that make Gilbert realize he can’t lose this chance.(A short scrap I didn’t plan on posting but here you go)Post- 3x08
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	You’re My Future

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on here, I don’t expect much feedback but I would appreciate it!

The children, well rather young adults now of Avonlea, huddled up in miss stacey’s house once more the following day. She wanted to thank them for making her time as their teacher more than wonderful, for standing together in times of enlightenment. The moment was bittersweet. Everyone looked around at one another, knowing that although most of them would be attending Queen’s together, things would be different. Anne was the first to break the silence.  
“Magical... magical is the only word I can think of to describe our time together. Although at times things were rather tragical or ridiculous,”

“‘Ridiculous’, I remember when you taught us all that eloquent word! We used it for weeks.” Ruby cut in, causing the whole room to laugh.

“Yes, although some days could be rather ridiculous, you all have given me a life I didn’t know existed, many years ago. A chance to be bigger, greater.”  
Gilbert felt breathless. He could only watch, as anne babbled passionately about her time in Avonlea. A chance. They gave her a chance. He, gave her a chance.  
—  
An hour later the door to miss stacey’s home opened as everyone poured out, saying their goodbyes. Gilbert lingered as everyone made their ways home for supper. Anne was thanking miss stacey once more, and finally turned around.

She looked shocked for a moment to see Gilbert had waited for her, and began to wring her hands.  
“How was your day?” The question came out squeakier than Anne anticipated.  
“My day was quite alright, thanks.” Gilbert nodded at her as she joined his path.   
The two walked in silence for what felt like years to anne, but only seconds to gilbert. He was running out of time, their paths would soon break.

“Anne,” He stopped walking, causing her to halt.  
“Yes?” Anne couldn’t figure out why she was suddenly breathless. Neither of them spoke for a moment.  
“My..question to you. The evening after the exams. It was wrong of me to ask you such a heavy question in your..state.” If Bash could hear him Gilbert was sure he’d be in hysterics. Gilbert had come to realize anne was drunk two nights ago. She was in not state to think about their future. Their future together. Anne was beet red, unable to form words, wishing she had diana whispering the right words to say in her ear. She only nodded.  
“Anne, did you know what I was asking?”

Her heart ached in her chest. “I think. But to be clear... Gilbert, what is holding you back? What is making you question your entire future as a city doctor?”  
Gilbert cleared his throat, stuffing his hands in his jackets pocket. The metal of the ring was cold on his fingertips, as was the pen. Anne’s pen. He gripped it firmly, taking it out and holding it in front of her.

“Marilla and my father.. they had something special. However, marilla was..afraid. My father asked her to run away with him. Their love was more tragical than any story I can remember you creating with Ruby and Cole. I don’t want to be afraid. I don’t want you, to be afraid.”   
Anne’s lips parted in astonishment.

“Sorbonne is my dream. And I know, that someday I will get there. It doesn’t have to be through winifred’s money. I don’t want her money. I want it to be true, and earned. Just look at you. You have fought for everything you know and have, Anne.”

“Gilbert..” Anne felt as though she were lost in time, like maybe she was truly princess Cordelia.  
“...what’s holding you back?”  
It was the third time she asked him that question, and he still couldn’t think of the right way to answer it.

“I think you are my future, Anne.”

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and couldn’t seem to form words. The air was cold around them and everything seemed so quiet. It was like their night out on the porch, the stars having given them enough privacy to gaze at one another.

Gilbert’s gaze dropped to her lips, and Anne’s eyes began darting all over his face. He was oh so beautiful, her own mr. Darcy.   
She couldn’t believe his face was growing closer to her own, that within seconds she could feel his breath on her lips and touch his nose with hers.  
But he didn’t dare move closer. He needed to know if she felt the same.  
When Anne spoke her lips grazed his.  
“I never would have imagined such a ravishing, requited love.”  
Requited. That was the word that confirmed his future.  
And with that, Gilbert sealed their promise, capturing Anne in the most romantical, gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone would like me to continue writing I’d be more than happy to!


End file.
